


Like Minds Think Alike

by SilverFlame27



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFlame27/pseuds/SilverFlame27
Summary: I’m like 200+ hours into Xenoblade Chronicles 2, but the Awakening dlc for Fire Emblem Warriors came out and reminded me how much I love Owain. So take this random drabble I thought up today about Zeke hanging out with Owain. I think they would be friends. No I don’t know how the characters would meet. Smash 5 or something. Just go with it.





	Like Minds Think Alike

“Hark my companion of justice,” the loud Owain shouted, “I have need of thee!”

Zeke turned to face Owain. “Sure mate, what’s up?”

“It’s about your blade, it’s such an amazing specimen. I must get to know it better.” Owain was clenching his fists in excitement.

“Sorry mate” Zeke shrugged shaking his head, “I know Pandoria’s great but I really don’t think your her type.”

Owain stepped back surprised, and a bit embarrassed. “Oh, uh…no I didn’t mean her. I meant your sword.”

“Oh”

“It is unlike anything I’ve ever seen. It’s shape, the way it glows, the lightning. It’s awesome! Such a fine blade requires a powerful name. Please allow me the honor of giving it a name.”

Zeke chuckled. “Sorry, but she’s already got a name”

“Arg,” Owain seemed pained, as if he had been physically wounded. “Of course such a fine blade would already have a name. You must tell me, what is the name of such an incredible weapon!” 

Zeke smiled ear to ear. “I’m glad you asked. It’s called…” He pulled the sword from behind his back and began spinning it around his head, before holding it forward while posing. “the Purple Lightning Dream Smasher!”

Owain’s eyes lit up. “Marvelous! What a stupendous name for such an incredible blade! The sheer aura of it is enough to make my sword hand tremble with excitement!”

“Sword hand?” Zeke asked, “what’s that about?”

Owain smiled. He grabbed his hand in front of his face, as if trying to stop it from grabbing his face. “The blood of legends courses through my veins! My sword hand hungers for blood! It requires all my power to control!”

“I see,” Zeke said, nodding his head in understanding. “Sounds like my eye”

“Ah yes, I have wondered why you wear an eye patch. Is it not to cover a scar obtained in a fierce battle!?”

Zeke held his hand right in front of his left eye. “This eye patch seals a power so great, that it can only be unleashed when the fate of the entire world hangs in the balance. The eye of shining justice!”

“So awesome!” Owain clutched his fists even tighter. “You wouldn’t happen to have names for your special techniques would you?”

Zeke scoffed. “Of course I do. What’s the point of fighting if your not gonna put some pizzazz into it?”

“Yes! Finally someone gets it. I always name all of my techniques. There’s the Fury Blood Slash, or the Unconquerable Desolation Smash, and my ultimate attack Shadow…DRAGON!” 

“Those are pretty good chum. I’ve got Overload Thunderbeam, Stratospheric Thunder, Dynamic Sparksword, and as for my ultimate attack, the Ultimate Lighting Fury Smash!”

“Incredible! Truly you are a veteran of justice. I thank you for allowing me to meet such a legendary champion as yourself.”

Zeke smiled and put his arm around Owain. “I like you chum. We should hang out more often.”

Off in the distance Lissa and Pandoria were standing and watching. Pandoria places her head in her hands. “What are we going to do with them?”


End file.
